Paradise
by banecordero
Summary: The Dawson twins, Lauren and Vanessa, are unknowingly separated at birth by sinister supernatural forces and nineteen years later, demons and angels alike have come to claim what they deem as theirs. There are only two people who can save the world from harm: the ever-so-famous Winchester brothers. Together, Sam and Dean must single-handedly protect the twins from being captured.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This story is written by two different authors. Each chapter is either written by Vanessa or Lauren, or collaboratively. There is no certain time period because this story doesn't necessarily follow the tv show. Each character is young, including Sam and Dean. Some of the events that have happened in the show may or may not have already happened. Regardless, it'll be stated throughout the story! Vanessa is portrayed by Sophia Bush and Lauren is portrayed by Katie Cassidy. We hope you guys enjoy our story!**

* * *

><p>IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, where the trees are scarce and the fields of grass are always the ideal shade of green, an ordinary car sped down a more than ordinary highway. For this area of the state of Indiana, this particular situation wasn't peculiar or strange in any way. For the young Dawson couple, their predicament couldn't be any farther from normal. Dark, sinister clouds rolled and swirled above them as they travelled to their destination.<p>

Meagan Dawson squirmed in the passenger seat and held onto her quivering stomach tightly. "Gavin, hurry! They're close. I can feel it." Silent tears ran down her cheeks as the pain seared through her body once more.

"I can see that, honey. I'm going as fast as I can!" Gavin Dawson pressed hard on the accelerator of the car and instantly the car sped faster down the dark, ordinary highway. He held one of her hands and gently squeezed it, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, even though he knew deep down that everything was far from okay. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." He quickly glanced into the rearview mirror to check for other headlights behind their car, but all he saw was the night's familiar darkness. Although he tried his hardest to keep his fear concealed from a terrified Meagan, he could not help the growing paranoia in the pit of his stomach as he continued to look behind them through the various mirrors in the car.

Meagan sighed in relief as the hospital came into view. Gavin braked in time to stop in front of the sliding glass doors of the emergency room. Meagan pulled hard on the door handle and felt a swell of panic rise from the pit of her stomach as she realized it wouldn't open. Just as she was about to scream out a cry of panic, Gavin grabbed her arm gently and made her face him.

"Sweetheart," he said as he grabbed her pale face. "It's okay. We knew this day was coming and we knew we'd have to be ready. Remember what I told you when we found out you were pregnant with twins?" He watched as she nodded slowly.

"We've faced bigger challenges and this is just another one…" Meagan recited from memory. She felt the tears prick her bottom eyelid and slide down her cheeks. Gavin finished the sentence with her. "But nothing can keep us apart as long as we stay strong and carry on."

Gavin kissed her forehead lightly and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "That's right, baby. I love you." He smiled as he tenderly placed a hand on his wife's perfectly rounded stomach. "And I love you."

For a brief moment, Meagan allowed herself to forget her surroundings and get lost in the all-consuming love she felt for the man sitting next to her. "I love you," she said as she placed a hand over his, speaking both to Gavin and to her unborn children. A sharp pain shot up her spine and disrupted their impenetrable bubble of serenity.

Quickly realizing what he needed to do, Gavin grabbed the duffel bag from the backseat and hurried around to the passenger side of the car. He opened it just wide enough for Meagan to get out and slammed it behind her. As nurses rushed out to them with a wheelchair and gently settled Meagan into it, Gavin absentmindedly scanned the scarcely filled parking lot for any traces of trouble. Once he found it satisfactorily safe to his standards, Gavin took his wife's hand and walked alongside her as a young intern wheeled her into the hospital entrance.

Meagan tightened her grip on Gavin's hand as she sensed another contraction coming on. They took her to the nearest available room as another pain—this time stronger and more potent—ripped through her uterus. Meagan yelped out in a cry of helplessness. An elderly nurse cooed soft, calming words in her ear as she helped her onto the bed in the center of the room. Shortly after, a doctor came in to check on her.

"Well, Mrs. Dawson, you're definitely dilated ten centimeters. I can see the head of one of your babies." He stopped to offer her a small grin of excitement. "Normally with twins I would perform a Cesarean during labor, but seeing as yours are so eager to be welcomed into the world they'll have to be born completely natural. Do you have any other children?"

Meagan blinked at him, trying to comprehend all the foreign information. Gavin answered for her, relaying to the doctor that they had a toddler and he was staying with his grandparents until the duration of Meagan's hospital stay was over. He absently wondered what their young son was doing at that moment and whether he was safely tucked into his bed, quietly sleeping.

The doctor smiled. "Then you know how this all works. Let's get started then."

After what felt like hours of screaming at the top of her lungs and enduring the excruciating pain emanating from her pelvis, Meagan heard the sharp cry of a newborn baby pierce the air. Entranced, she looked up into the face of a beautiful baby girl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson: meet your daughter," the doctor announced proudly. He handed the baby over to a nearby nurse and the nurse cleaned her carefully with a towel before laying the newborn on Meagan's chest.

Meagan smiled weakly at the child and said, "Hello, Lauren. You're so beautiful, you know that?" She whispered the next part softly. "I love you, sweetie. Never forget that. You're so special and you're going to change everything, even though you don't know it yet." A lone tear slid down the side of Meagan's face as she handed Lauren back to the nurse.

The nurse rushed out of the room with Lauren just as Meagan let out a scream of pain. The doctor raised the surgical sheet haphazardly before telling her to push once more. She pushed down on her pelvis as Gavin whispered little nothings in her ear. A quiet cry rang out in the room.

"It's a girl," the doctor simply said.

Gavin grinned like the proud father he was. "Her name is Vanessa."

"We'll take whatever we can get." The doctor smirked, handing her off to the nurse who cleaned her off and wrapped her in a light pink blanket.

Gavin's face fell. "Excuse me?" It hit him suddenly, as did the smell of sulfur. He stood quickly. "Give me my child," he said in a menacing tone. He lunged for the baby and paused midair as he felt the sharp point of a knife enter his lower chest. Gavin gasped for air as he stared into the eyes of the possessed doctor.

The doctor's orbs shifted to black. "Thanks for the baby. We'll take real good care of her." The doctor yanked the knife out of Gavin's chest and watched as he collapsed to the ground. A pool of deep red blood quickly consumed the white tiles around his body. With his last breath, he gasped out, "Remember, Vanessa. Nothing can keep us apart as long as you stay strong and carry on." The wide-eyed baby glanced wearily at her father as his eyes glossed over and his body went limp.

The possessed nurse laughed in the direction of Gavin's dead body. "Poor sap didn't stand a chance. He never saw it coming."

Across the room, the doctor lazily picked up Meagan's inactive arm with his free hand. "Apparently, neither did she. Bitch is dead too." He pointed to the bloodstain on the sheet. "She just made our job a lot easier."

The nurse glanced outside the door. "We're in the clear. Come on; let's get out of here before someone else shows." She pointed with her index finger toward the ceiling. They both exited the room and hurried out the emergency backdoor entrance.

A man in a khaki trench coat entered the hospital and fled to Meagan's room. He blinked several times, not fully believing what he was seeing. In the silence, he spoke. "Father, I am sorry I failed you." He stooped to Gavin's level and gently closed his eyelids, making it seem as though he were merely sleeping. Quickly, he turned and walked out of the room and headed toward the nursery.

Once there, the man searched for the incubator marked with the name Dawson. Luckily, it was the first one his eyes met. He tenderly picked up the tiny infant inside and wrapped her tightly in the plush blanket that she was nestled with. Lauren yawned and stretched slightly in the man's arms; he grinned for the first time since he could remember. The revelation only hindered him slightly, for he soon gathered himself and disappeared.

He reappeared in a neighborhood only a few miles from the hospital. The mailbox to the nearest house read, "Dr. and Mrs. Dawson". He laid the baby softly on the front porch and rang the doorbell before disappearing and reappearing around the corner. He watched as the porch light lit up the darkness and an elderly couple opened the door. They looked both left and right before glancing toward the ground. The older woman picked up the baby and twirled the hospital band around its wrist, presumably reading the name off of it. She gave her husband a sideways glance before they reentered their home, taking Lauren with them.

The man in the trench coat huffed out a sigh of relief as he evaporated into thin air, rippling the barrier between the natural and the supernatural. This wouldn't be the only time he would come to encounter the young Dawson twins. In fact, nineteen years later he would find himself face-to-face with another set of siblings, instructing them to perform a task that would put the fate of the world entirely in their hands.


	2. Chapter One: Sam & Dean

A 1967 BLACK CHEVY IMPALA sped down a secluded highway in the early hours of the morning. Inside were two brothers in their early twenties—one behind the wheel and the other sleeping motionlessly in the passenger seat. "More Than a Feeling" by Boston softly played through the car's stereo speakers and filled the car with the harsh chords of an electric guitar. The driver scoffed inwardly at the song before quickly turning off the music.

The passenger wrestled with something in his sleep and began to toss and turn. Absentmindedly, the driver shoved him.

"Sam…Sammy, _wake up_. Dad found your playboys and he's looking for you," he teased. Sam woke with a startled gasp and glanced at his older brother. Once he assessed his surroundings and realized it was a fabricated statement, Sam visibly relaxed. "You're such a friggin' jerk, Dean." He crossed his arms over his broad chest like a pouting child and tried his best to resume a position of comfort.

Dean laughed lightly and smirked. "Well, you know, rural countryside scenery—you gotta make your own."

Sam sighed heavily and sunk down lower in the passenger seat. He turned toward the foggy window and stared at the blurring trees that passed. For a while, he focused his complete attention on the sound that the rainwater from the road made when it sprayed onto the sides of the car as it sped down the dark highway.

Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably and cleared his throat. He waited a few seconds before finally realizing that his brother wasn't going to make the usual witty remark in response to what he had said. "Sammy, listen…it's not your fault. What happened to Je— "

Sam cut him off quickly. "Dean, stop. Don't go there—ever." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "He said to meet him in Indiana at Mary Margaret Community Hospital. Something about nineteen years ago. He was talking in gibberish and it I couldn't understand half of it."

"_I_ don't understand why he doesn't just do his freaky angel thing and zap us to wherever the hell he wants us to be. Instead it's: 'Sam…Dean…I need your help. Drive all night across the country and meet me in the middle of a sketchy cornfield so we can all get abducted by aliens and have a _freaking probing party_ with them.' Well, no thanks—been there done that."

Sam cracked a smile at his brother's imitation of the angel they both knew so well. Castiel had shown up soon after their mother had died and had been there ever since Sam could remember. Castiel was always the 'angel over his shoulder' that he could count and rely on in any troubling situation that he came across. When Sam left for college a little over two years ago, he knew that Castiel was keeping an eye on him which gave him the vague feeling of being safe—but of course he would never admit that to anyone. It was a sense of being watched that he couldn't shake—in a good way, nonetheless. He knew that Dean mirrored his sentiment toward Castiel; he'd always been there to protect and serve the Winchester family in any way possible. Sam's smile faded as he thought about the few things that Cas couldn't protect him from: his parents' deaths and his girlfriend Jessica's more recent death. He still couldn't seem to get the horrifying images of her body pinned to the ceiling as it burned out of his head. A few weeks ago they were together at Stanford and celebrating his recent LSAT scores. Now, she was dead and he was stuck in a car with his older brother and his obnoxious singing to crappy eighties rock. Although, Sam couldn't complain too much; he enjoyed being beside his big brother again, even under the not-so-happy circumstances.

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe he's dealing with something a little more significant than _zapping_ us to where he needs us to be."

Dean grabbed the steering wheel with both hands in irritation. "Well whoop-de-do. He should figure his priorities out before he gives us commands. I'm no one's bitch."

Sam was always unsure of how to reply to his brother's snide remarks so staying true to himself, he kept his mouth shut. He kept his eyes fixated on the blur of trees that disappeared into the distance and tried to imagine that he was a normal twenty-year-old like he had been pretending to be only a mere three months ago. The cold, hard truth was he had never been normal at any point in his life, even though he tried his hardest to pretend that he was. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, willing reality away.

Dean gave a quick side glance in Sam's direction before realizing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of him. He reached over to the radio and switched it back on. A bright green sign caught his attention as the Impala's headlights shone on it.

"Two hundred miles to Batesville." Dean sighed in frustration, "You know, Cas owes me some kind of fast food as compensation for making us travel this far on such short notice. I'm _starving_." Dean sent another quick glance in Sam's direction and smirked before returning his focus to the road ahead. "In your case, I guess he owes you a salad."

Sam shrugged and muttered a response while keeping his eyes firmly shut. "Yeah, well, we'll see who is laughing when you have a heart attack at forty-five."

Dean let out a laugh that came out as more of a snort. "Touché, baby brother." He let silence fill the car for a few tantalizing seconds before he added, "Penny for your thoughts."

Finally Sam turned to face his brother, his eyes dark with pain and anguish. "Trust me, Dean. You don't want to know the kinds of thoughts I have running through my head every day. Every time I close my eyes I see her burning and when I'm awake I see her face at every corner."

Dean's forehead creased in confusion and anger. He hated that he couldn't do anything or say anything to make Sam feel any better than he did. "Sammy there's nothing you could have done to stop it just like Dad couldn't keep it from happening to Mom. You know that, don't you?"

Suddenly, a strong wave of emotion swept over Sam and he let out a cry of torment. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Save it. Don't try to lecture me about how none of this is my fault and how she was probably meant to die anyway—it's all a bunch of crap. If I would've stayed away from her, we_both_ know she would still be alive right now." His heavy, weighted breaths were the only sound for several long minutes.

Dean stared blankly at Sam before turning the volume knob sharply to the right on the radio. The music vibrated through the car's cabin and he nodded his head vigorously along with the beat. He drummed up and down the steering wheel as he sang ear-splittingly loud and off key.

Sam covered his ears and turned toward the window once more. As if on cue, he saw a blotch of blonde hair and quickly squeezed his eyes shut before he could register the face that he knew all too well. He wondered helplessly if it would ever end, even for just a day. Dean's singing was like a bad lullaby that lulled Sam to sleep, only to be met with more memories of Jessica.

* * *

><p>When the hospital came into view, Dean pulled into the nearest parking space in the nearly full parking lot. The sky was shifting into a dark pink as it got closer to dawn. He shut off the engine and pocketed the keys before noticing that Sam was still in a deep slumber.<p>

"Sam," he said, making sure to drag out the pronunciation of his name.

"We're here. I know." Sam said as he reached for the door handle, catching his brother off guard.

"I'll make you a deal, alright? After we gank whatever it is Cas wants us to get rid of, no more hunting...temporarily." Dean furrowed his eyebrows in mock frustration when Sam gave him a doubtful smirk as if to say 'yeah _right_'. "I mean it, man! I think after everything we do the universe owes us some vacation days."

A hint of a genuine smile played on Sam's lips. "You're serious?" He watched as Dean gave a curt nod and then added, "Wow. I'm touched," as he laid a hand over his heart.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was starting to think that maybe his little brother was spending too much time around him. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of the car, would you?"

"One day you're going to meet someone that's just as sarcastic and closed off as you are and you're not going to know what to do with yourself…and I hope to God that I'll be there to see your face when you do." Sam half expected Dean to have some creative rebuttal, but there was none. He laughed as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

"_Hey, take it easy_! I'm sorry baby. He doesn't understand how fragile you are." Dean glared like an angry child at Sam and gingerly patted the Impala's trunk as he walked by. Castiel appeared abruptly in front of the brothers and Dean jumped back. "Son of a bitch! Damn it, Cas...what the fuck?"

Cas was not fazed by Dean's behavior. "Sam. Dean. I am glad you made it here safely."

Dean sighed. "Cas why do you have to talk like a damn robot?"

"I am not sure I understand what you are saying," Cas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. Just tell us what this is all about." He motioned his hand in the direction of the hospital.

Cas cautiously scanned the area. "As you both know, I have been an angel of the Lord for a long time. I have been assigned as a guardian to many people of all ages over the centuries. Nineteen years ago, when you both were very young, I was charged with protecting two very special children—twins named Lauren and Vanessa Dawson. Unfortunately, Vanessa was kidnapped by demons and taken away from my protection and her twin sister Lauren. I was able to safely transport Lauren to their grandparents' house after the incident but I was unable to save Vanessa...until now. Her demonic guardians are very strict with her but now that she's an adult, they have become less guarded with her." He stopped to make sure that Sam and Dean were following what he was saying. "I need both of you to do whatever it takes to reunite these girls and keep them safe at all costs. It is very important that you understand that these two women are the key to the survival of the human race when the war between angels and demons begins. They have powers invested inside them by God himself that are so strong I cannot even begin to fathom them. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

Dean was about to ask just how _old_ Cas really was when Sam shoved his hands in his pockets roughly and mumbled a reply. "Yeah. A life of anything but normal."

"So let me get this straight...you want us to become glorified _babysitters_ for an indefinite amount of time?" Dean's voice rang out louder as he got more infuriated.

Cas cocked his head to the side. "I have a feeling that you are angry."

"Of course I'm angry, Cas! We're not _The Babysitter's Club_! There are people out there that actually need us to_save_ them."

Cas took in a slight breath and exhaled slowly. "Dean...Sam...you were both put on this earth to serve God in the way that he intended—to do a job. I'm giving you a job to do. I don't see the problem."

"Well since these girls have such almighty so-called _powers_, I'm sure they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves and fighting off whatever demons and angels that are coming after them. I shouldn't have to waste my time...no, _we_ shouldn't have to waste our time with them."

Before Cas could respond to yet another one of Dean's usual complaints, Sam intervened after remaining silent through most of the conversation. "Where do we have to go to find the both of them?"

Dean looked at Sam with annoyance. He knew that once Sam was in for the long haul, he too would have to suck it up and play along with the team as well.

"Lauren is attending Texas A&M University in central Texas and living with her roommate Katherine. She thinks very highly of her boyfriend Liam so I would advise you to be aware of her feelings toward him. Vanessa is currently on a camping trip in Cape Cod, Massachusetts with her nephew Seth and older sister Amy. You both must take this job very seriously. This is not a game and I want little to no casualties to result from this. The last thing I desire is to send up a red flag to the whole population of Hell. I want their loved ones unharmed even if that means sacrificing your own lives. This is what you were born to do." He carefully studied both of their expressions and let his gaze rest on Sam. "I know this is a lot to ask of you considering everything that has happened lately...but I can only assure you that it is all a part of your destiny. The changes that you have been going through are all a part of the plan for you. You will be very useful as well when the war begins. The visions you receive are only a taste of what you are truly capable of, but you must always remember that with these new abilities also comes the burden of choosing between good and evil."

Sam stared blankly ahead and said nothing. He felt Dean's eyes burning holes into his skull. Sam had been having premonitions since before Jessica died, but they were just dreams—at least that's what he told himself. He never told Dean because he was afraid of what he would think of him. It was a childish stigma about older siblings, but he had always looked up to Dean growing up and wanted to keep his somewhat pristine reputation in his presence. It was useless now. Cas had spilled the beans about his special _ability_ and whether he wanted to or not, it was time to fess up. He took a deep breath to explain just as Dean spoke up.

"Cape Cod? Sounds just swell, doesn't it Sammy? Why not start there first?" Poison seethed from his voice. He adjusted his jacket slightly as he prepared to set out on yet another cross-country road trip. "We better get going, then. We'll take care of it Cas because _that's our job_. Don't worry about poor little Sammy either. I'll take good care of him through all of his _changes_ just like I have my whole life."

Sam interrupted his brother's anticipated next sentence, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. "Dean, it's really not that big of a deal. I can handle it. You don't have to treat me like a child anymore."

"Really, Sam? You think you're all grown up and ready to be a big boy now?" A dark, twisted smile crossed Dean's face. He knew that there was a rift between them ever since Sam left for Stanford several years ago, and he knew just how to rip the band-aid off the old wound. All of the anger and pain he had felt when his baby brother abandoned him to go and live a normal life far away from the type of life they had always known came flooding back; the adrenaline pumped heavy through his veins and he couldn't seem to stop the words that were stumbling out of his mouth, even though he knew that every syllable drove an imaginary wedge farther and farther between them. "I want you _to listen to me_. I have been taking care of you since you were six months old. Do you know who fed you? Me. Do you know who made sure you had clean clothes to wear? Me. Do you know who helped you sleep at night when you were too scared to close your eyes because of the things we saw every day? Me. _You can't handle this_. That has always been your fucking problem. You wanted a normal apple pie life and you had it. And you know what happened? You got your pretty little girlfriend killed because of your ambition to have a _normal_ life. But you know—" Dean was cut off abruptly by Sam's fist, which collided with the left side of his face. He instantly felt the bruise that was already blooming around his eye. "_Son of a bitch_! What the _fuck_?"

"Fuck you, Dean. At least I tried to be normal and be my own person instead of following all of dad's orders like a good little soldier. And where did that get him? Hell. And who sent him there? You. Don't act like you're so innocent and holy because last time I checked, you have just as much blood on your hands as I do." Sam slammed the car door as he got in the driver side and drove out of the parking lot.

Dean stared after his baby brother as the tail lights of the Impala faded into the distance. He knew that he was right but he couldn't bring himself to face the truth. He didn't even notice that Castiel had disappeared and simultaneously reappeared beside him.

"Sam has decided to go to Texas alone. I believe he said that there was no room in the car for your ego." Castiel raised an eyebrow, silently asking Dean for an explanation.

Dean ignored his inquiry. "Yeah. Sounds like him. Looks like I'm going to Cape Cod then."

Dean rolled his eyes and started walking toward a row of parked cars. He didn't turn around, but he knew that Cas had left. Sam was always such a baby when it came to confrontation in Dean's eyes.

Sam's best defense was to walk away and then return at a later date pretending that nothing had ever happened. Although normally Dean didn't mind his approach to conflict considering he tended to harbor his feelings. Dean hated having to admit to himself that deep down he was afraid of what Sam might become in the future. His dad had warned Dean before he died that something was going to change Sam and it may not be for the better. Dean often found himself pondering over what that could mean but he always pushed any remnants of that conversation out of his mind telling himself that he never wanted to know.

Dean reached the end of one row of cars and picked out a crappy looking vintage Volkswagen Beetle, checking to see if it was unlocked. Once inside, he found the keys waiting for him in the ignition and started the engine. The radio came on and a popular pop song blasted through the speakers. He quickly shut it off and cursed Sam for being such a complete idiot. No one took his "baby" without permission and got away with it; Sam would have to answer for that later. For now, Dean had a job to do and he knew that was all that mattered. As he pulled out onto the highway, he stared at the open stretch of road ahead of him and for the first time in a long time he wished they had a normal life if only for just a day. Unbeknownst to him, there were other beings out there that wished the Winchesters had a normal life as well. For a particular being, the Winchesters were the only thing standing in the way of his master plan and he was willing to do anything to rid the world of them.


	3. Chapter Two: Vanessa

IT WAS A BRIGHT AND SUNNY MORNING in the state of Massachusetts. Usually there was a consistent blaring of car horns; loud unbearable music playing from different cars, and ambulance sirens heard here and there but all was quiet. Cape Cod, Massachusetts brought a sense of calm and relaxation every morning, as opposed to being in the city of Boston. My family and I currently inhabited one of Cape Cod's many campgrounds.

Seth, Oliver, and I marched along the trail into the campground that we knew so well. I walked carefully along the trail right behind my nephew Seth but constantly kept tripping along tree roots. I groaned in frustration and huffed, "Someone please remind me again why I actually still come to this place every month!"

It was true – I really did not understand why I still came to this campground everyone month. I mean I really knew why, but not only did I have a hatred for the outdoors, the constant outings to this area every month grew to be a pain and even tiresome.

Seth turned to me and gave me a smile, "Come on, you know you love this place deep down inside despite...all the wilderness." He gestured to his surroundings with an open palm.

I gave him a stern look and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm so in love."

Oliver, who was my boyfriend of over a year, walked up behind me and placed an arm around my shoulders. With a smirk plastered on his angelic face, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, babe, enjoy the fresh air. That way, maybe you'll stop acting all pissy and whatnot."

I scowled, "Well excuse me for not liking a place that doesn't have that many pleasant memories." _Like the beatings, the training, and let's not forget the stupid lectures and books._

He pulled me close to him and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. Oliver knew that that was something he had to do in order to get me in a better mood and instantly, I no longer felt like I hated the world. "It's just one weekend, baby. Then you won't have to see this place until next month." We walked together in sync along the treaded pathway. I looked up into his baby blue eyes and gave in.

I sighed, "Okay."

He gave me the infamous toothy grin that made me fall for him and reached for my hand to hold it. "That's my girl."

Seth, who was walking ahead of us, turned around with a look of disgust on his face. "You two are the most corniest couple I know."

For some reason his comment made me feel embarrassed and I let go of Oliver's hand. I was in no way embarrassed of my relationship with Oliver. It was just that I genuinely did not like to draw attention towards me in any way and so if I somehow did, I grew uncomfortable. I gave Oliver an apologetic look, but he shrugged it off nonchalantly. In the beginning stages of our relationship, I had explained why I acted this way sometimes and he didn't seem to have a problem with it but I still felt as if I owed him an apology.

Seth nudged me and I turned to look at him, "I'm just kidding. You guys are somewhat cute…I guess." He said in a sneering manner.

"Just for that no dinner for you tonight. Sucks doesn't it?"

"Hey you have to feed me! No one else does!"

Seth and I had the type of relationship where I was his mother instead of his aunt. Since the very first moment I held him in my arms the day he was born, I knew that I would not only be protective over him, but also consider him as if he were my entire world despite our age difference. Not to mention the fact that Seth would have never had any mother figure in his life since his mother passed away while giving birth to him. Since then, I took the responsibility of taking care of him.

"Okay, okay. You'll be fed. Now keep treading on, we're almost there." I said.

He nodded and kept walking straight ahead. Oliver walked by my side in silence, and I tried my hardest not to fall down the familiar terrain I knew so well. As I walked, I couldn't help but let my mind wander into different thoughts. To everyone else, these woods and our family cabin brought eagerness, but to me it was a constant reminder of my awful upbringing.

Ever since I was a young girl, my parents would bring my sister and me to our family cabin almost every weekend. I couldn't count how many times I had been in these woods let alone the cabin. Whenever my parents made me go, I was miserable but of course, I kept my opinions to myself. I knew there was no point of arguing, especially when it came to my strict parents. I spent each day in the woods practicing archery with my mother and every night studying with my father. I studied everything my father taught me. Books, articles, and even the news…I learned it all. My father particularly taught me everything about the world of the supernatural. From angels to demons, to God and Satan, to vampires and ghosts, and even wendigos, I studied them all. As my knowledge in each of these different topics grew, I could only feel as if my parents were raising me to be a soldier in a battle with all the studying and training in archery. Eventually, I was capable of not only accepting this lifestyle, but growing to be a stronger person.

The relationship that I had with both of my parents would not be considered as healthy. My parents followed the authoritarian parenting style with their strict rules and lack of attention to my feelings and even myself. When it came to other things besides my studies and archery, it was impossible for me to communicate with them. I was the type of person who was headstrong, strong-willed, opinionated, and outspoken on my ideas and what I deemed to be right or wrong in the world. Ninety-nine percent of the time I never agreed with my parents morals or attitudes and that would eventually lead to constant fights between us. Both of my parents were the type to point out all the wrongs in me instead of supporting the good that I brought to the table. The strain in our relationship eventually caused me to be closed off, pessimistic, and cynical. I'd often hoped that maybe I wasn't in the right family and even longed to be a part of a different one, but I knew I had to accept the life that I was given.

I snapped out of my own thoughts when I felt Oliver squeeze my hand and call my name repeatedly. When I came to, he had a look of concern on his face. "You okay, babe?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about? Talk to me. And don't say you're fine because that's not going to stop me from wanting to know what's wrong."

Sometimes, I hated how well he knew me. "I was just thinking about how you and Seth enjoy coming here, where I on the other hand, can't stand this place. I only come because I have to train every single month and because I don't want to get into it with my parents."

He nodded and held my hand tighter. "I know this isn't a happy place and we can't change who your parents are, but we can make this weekend the best one yet. Besides, any chance I get to see you do your archery is a win for me because it's a huge turn on."

"Oh really now?" I stand on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. I feel him smile into my kiss and murmur an "mmhmm" in between. I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Well then I guess you're in for a treat later."

Seth cleared his throat and we were unfortunately brought out of our own bubble. "You two seriously need to get a room but anyway, we're here at the main office."

He was right – the familiar main office building stood in front of us. "I thought we were just going to our cabin?"

"Grandpa told me that apparently there have been of bunch of deaths occurring lately in this area. They didn't like how we always kept our cabin unlocked so they asked grandpa for his keys. We have to go pick them up before we can go to our cabin."

I turned around and shook my head at Oliver. "Are you sure I'm not from a different family? Pretty sure my life would be ten times better if I were in a Disney movie and were a princess."

Seth laughed and started leading the way to the main office, while Oliver and I followed. "Vanessa, your life problems can't be solved by pretending to be a mermaid under the sea or a long lost princess whose hair glows whenever she sings."

I made an exaggerated crying face and wiped an imaginary tear from my eye. "A girl can dream."

Oliver wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. I could feel his faint heartbeat as he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "For the record, you'd be a pretty hot mermaid."

I rolled my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at his cheesy comment. _So my archery turns him on and I'd be a pretty hot mermaid? Clearly he's giving me some type of message here._ "Yeah sorry, you're definitely not attractive enough to be my Prince Eric."

His eyebrows raised and he flashed me a perfect pearly-white smile as usual, "Oh really now?" I'm not attractive enough to be your prince? Well then I guess I'll just have to find another princess that'll appreciate my ever so dashing god-like looks."

With a smirk on my face, I gently patted his shoulder. "Well then, I guess you better start looking!" Before anyone could reply, I made my way to the main office with a smirk still plastered on my face.

* * *

><p>The main office of the campgrounds resembled any other cabin within the grounds, except it was smaller in comparison and its walls were made of brick instead of wood. If anyone had any questions, they could go to the main office where they could either speak to the sheriff or one of the park rangers. My family and I were really close friends with the sheriff, which was probably why they were concerned with our safety. The three of us entered the main office and I could instantly see the sheriff standing over the front desk. I noticed that there was a man already talking to the sheriff but regardless, I smiled and gave the sheriff a small wave hello. The sheriff's gaze turned away from the man he was talking to and faced my direction to give me a small smile and nod.<p>

I couldn't see much of the stranger, but from what I could see I could tell that he looked to be standing at around 6 foot with sandy brown hair that was cropped short and styled up at a slight angle. He was wearing a red and white plaid shirt with a grey t-shirt, topped with a simple brown leather jacket. I could not get a clear view of his face. I stared at the paintings on the walls that never seemed to change every single time I came here, while Seth and Oliver played with the taxidermy animals that were mounted on the wall. Although I was a good distance from the man, I could still overhear the conversation that was happening between them.

"I'm an environmental studies major from Boston University and I'm working on a paper. I just wanted to check out the woods in this part of the state." The man explained as he turned the ring on his finger in circular rotations.

"I'm sorry son, but there are only a few available on certain grounds. There have been too many grizzly bear attacks recently, so a majority of those areas are closed off. We do, however, have one cabin available." The sheriff pointed to a spot on the map.

"Sounds perfect. I'll take it," the man responded. The sheriff gave him a nod before leaving to get the keys to the cabin. As he waited, I decided to turn my attention back to Oliver and Seth as I stood near the entrance of the main office. Once the sheriff kindly handed the stranger the keys he had been waiting for, the stranger made his way towards the entrance without looking in the direction ahead of him. Since I was too busy paying attention to both Oliver and Seth and their silly shenanigans, I did not realize the stranger coming in my direction.

One minute I was laughing at Oliver, and the next minute I felt my body collide with someone else's. The collision caused the stranger to drop his keys. I, embarrassed and flustered, tried to form an apology as I bent down to pick up the keys from the floor. When I raised myself to his level, I felt his green eyes stare straight into my brown orbs.

As I stared back, I couldn't help but take a moment to examine all his features since I couldn't see his face before. Like the little freckles spread across his cheeks and nose, the smirk that was plastered on his slightly pouted lips, or even the little bit of scruff that he had on his face. I could not deny it—I had never seen a guy look the way he did. He could not compare to Oliver in any way because not even Oliver made me feel this flustered and embarrassed. Oh right, Oliver. The fact that I could forget about my relationship with him, even for a second, made me feel guilty. I muttered a quiet "sorry" and handed him his keys. If it were possible, his smirk grew wider and he showed off a set of perfectly white teeth.

"No problem, sweetheart." His voice was husky and deep.

Looking up at him, I shook my head. "My name's not sweetheart but you're welcome."

"Well, why don't you tell me your name so that way I won't have to call you sweetheart."

I crossed my arms with a look of disgust on my face. Okay, this guy may be attractive (more like extremely beautiful) but that does not mean he could talk to me like that. "My parents told me not to talk to strangers, sorry."

Without glancing in his direction or making eye contact, I walked away from the stranger and returned to Oliver and Seth. _I should really come to terms with the fact that I have a problem with walking away from people_, I told myself. Oliver smiled down at me when I had wrapped an arm around him. I returned the smile knowing that if I didn't, he would automatically assume that something was wrong like he always did. I heard the door to the main office open and I assumed (and prayed) the stranger left even though deep down inside, I wanted to have one last look at him.

* * *

><p>After finally making it to our cabin and unpacking our belongings, night soon fell and the three of us were surrounded by a campfire outside roasting marshmallows. Seth, who always carried his guitar case everywhere he went, was casually playing his guitar to a rhythm he had been practicing for a while now. I was currently nestled up close to Oliver, while he ate his roasted marshmallows. Tonight it was more quiet than usual. These woods always looked different than they did throughout the morning. The trees that made these woods seem safe and beautiful, were now dark and hovered over us as we sat. The only sounds that accompanied us for the time being were the occasional hooting of owls, crickets, and even running water from the lake that was right being our very cabin. The moonlight shined down on the three of us, and I couldn't help but stare up at the luminous stars. Living in the city has its perks, but not like this. I got lost in my thoughts as I watched the stars until Oliver placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I met his gaze and smiled.<p>

"Are you cold?" He asks. Sometimes I thought Oliver was too genuine and sweet for his own good. For as long as I've known him, it was one thing that never changed about him. As kids, I never understood why we would be best friends. From the get go, we had always been the complete opposite. He was more of the one who was friendly with everyone, while me on the other hand everyone else feared. But not Oliver. He always seemed to see the good in me even when I couldn't see it in myself. It wasn't a surprise that eventually I had developed a crush on him throughout my entire life. Through countless girlfriends later, I finally admitted my true feelings for him and here we are.

I shook my head. "No I'm okay. This breeze feels kind of nice."

He stares deep into my eyes and from his look, I know what he is about to say next. Three little words that either made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine or wanting to jump off a cliff.  
>"I love you."<p>

I have said 'I love you' to Oliver plenty of times. I truly did love him, I did. Although, part of me felt as if I was only saying those words because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Don't get me wrong, I was madly in love with Oliver. He made me feel like I was the most special girl in the entire world. But, to be honest, I felt as if my insecurities and never truly knowing what real love was because of my parents made me afraid of being in love. Of actually letting my heart go to someone, despite all the wonderful things they saw in me. I may dream of my life being like a Disney movie and someone coming to rescue me (actually scratch that, me rescue them) but I knew that that was childish and that was too much to hope for.

I pursed my lips together before deciding what to say, "I love you too."

"Why do you always make that face whenever I tell you that I love you? I would think that being together for over a year that that would be okay." I could sense the sarcasm towards the end of his sentence and internally, I wished I didn't make it so obvious.

"Baby, I do love you. Why do you always question it?" I gently place a hand on his cheek and look deep into his eyes. "I would think that being together for over a year you shouldn't doubt me."

He sighs and moves away from my hand. "I don't know. I just get this vibe from you that you don't feel the same way."

Internally, I was screaming and praying that this was a dream. I also grew annoyed because I didn't want to talk about this at the moment because I always wanted to avoid this conversation. But I guess me avoiding it for too long caused me to be in this mess in the first place. Even though Seth was too busy playing his guitar, I could sense his gaze on the both of us. I opened my mouth to begin to speak, but what could I really say? Nothing came out of my mouth and I pursed my lips together to keep my mouth shut. Oliver continued to stare down at me, waiting for my response but all I could do was stare right back at him.

Seth cleared his throat and adjusted himself on the tree log he was sitting on. I snapped out my thoughts and both Oliver and I stared at him. He adjusted his guitar, "How about some tunes? Looks like you two need it. Vanessa, care to help me?"

He started strumming a tune and instantly I knew what song it was. The tune to 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran filled the once quiet forest. I turned to look at Oliver and I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I held his hand in mine, as Seth started singing the first few lyrics of the song. On my cue, I sang the next set of lyrics and continued to stare at Oliver. Despite my fear of being in love, I wanted him to know that I did truly care about him and if that was what being in love was, then I wanted him to that. It may not be the way he wanted to hear it, but it was the best that I could do considering the fact that I hated sharing how I truly felt. As I looked at Oliver, I knew that he was slowly forgiving me because soon enough he squeezed my hand gently and smiled. As Seth and I finished the last set of lyrics of the song, I couldn't help but hug Oliver.

"I'm sorry if you thought that was really corny and cheesy. It was Seth's fault." I murmur in his chest with a shaky laugh.

He smiles and shakes his head, "It wasn't corny, and I understand now." He meets me gaze and gently places a kiss on my lips. My insides grow warm as he kisses me and I kiss him back.

Our kiss is interrupted to Seth yelling in excitement. "Guys! It's a shooting star!" He points up to the sky. We both look up and just then another shooting star shoots across the sky. I gasp in excitement. Oliver bends over close to my ear, "Make a wish baby."

What could I wish for? I could wish for a better life. Or wish that my parents could show any kind of love for me. I could wish for pure happiness, money, or things that I covet. But tonight, on this shooting star, my wish is different. I wish that one day I could truly know what it meant to be in love and how to love unconditionally love someone with no fear or regrets. That whether it may be Oliver or someone else in the near future, that this wish can be fulfilled in some way or another. And just like that for tonight, I decided to make that my wish that I would use on the shooting star tonight. These woods did in fact bring unhappiness and unpleasant memories, but today it didn't. And I really liked that.


End file.
